


A Promise Kept

by Yamx



Series: Morituri [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack keeps a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).



> **Spoilers:** _DW: The End of Time_
> 
> Written for [Wendymr](http://wendymr.livejournal.com), who bid on me in the _Support Stacie Auction_. Set during the millennia skipped over in _Mors Non Ultima Linea Rerum Est_ , but as long as you've seen _End of Time_ , you'll understand what's going on even without that story. Prompt: _Jack, and the point at which Ten's regeneration approaches._

The Doctor's eyes are wide. His voice is breaking. "I don't want to go!"

Jack's heart clenches. "I know. I'm sorry." He hugs his lover.

The Doctor pushes against his shoulder. "No… radiation…"

He kisses the Doctor's hair. "Doesn’t matter."

The pushing becomes urgent. "Kill you!"

Jack holds on. "I don't care." It'll hurt like hell, but physical pain is nothing to what he'd feel if he let go of the Doctor's shaking body now.

Looking into his eyes, the Doctor relaxes against him. "Thank you."

Jack pulls him closer, ignoring the painful burn. "Told you you won't die alone."

The End


End file.
